Conventional mobile devices, e.g., small mobile devices, such as Smartphones and tablets, all use some form of mechanical connectors to allow for fast data connectivity to the mobile device, e.g., for downloading pictures from a camera, burning firmware, backing up information stored on the device, and the like. For example, the mechanical connectors may include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, a micro USB connector, a pin connector, and the like.
The conventional mechanical connectors may be configured according to a mechanical mating scheme. For example, a conventional mobile device may typically include a connector socket configured to mate with a connector plug.
In some implementations, the mobile device may be connected to another device via a cable, which may include a first connector plug to be connected to the connector socket of the mobile device and a second connector plug to be connected to a connector socket of the other device. For example, a Smartphone may be connected to a desktop computer via the cable.
In other implementations, the plug connector may be formed as part of the other device. For example, a cradle of a tablet computer may include a connector plug to be connected to the connector socket of the tablet computer.